


Heat Shock

by Lasgalendil



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, HYDRA trash party-ish, Identity Porn, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Parent-Child Relationship, Red Room (Marvel), Unreliable Narrator, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: The Asset is not meant to go into heat. The Asset is not allowed.





	Heat Shock

The Asset is not meant to go into heat. The Asset is not allowed.  
  
It is on suppressants. Muzzled. It can smell no alphas in their rut to trigger heat. It can create no pheromones to attract an alpha’s attention.  
  
But the Asset does.  
  
  
  
Soldier.  
  
<Soldat.>  
  
It wakes. It reeks of heat. Its legs are tacky with blood and release. There is a heavy weight, an overbearing smell, the horrible, throbbing pain of an unwelcome knot stuck deep inside it. There is an alpha above it. Inside it.  
  
Heat. Field knotting.  
  
Mission failure.  
  
The Asset closes its eyes. The alpha—the Handler?—the team does not know it has woken. It goes back into that place in the dark and the cold where there is no hurting and it hurts no one.

 

  
Soldier. <Soldat.>  
  
It wakes. The alpha is above it, inside it still.    
  
Are you with me Soldier?  
  
Affirm.  
  
Where are you, Soldier?  
  
Maintenance.  
  
It is not right. It hears the engine hum, feels the jostling of the suspension on unkept roads. It is in a vehicle. It is being bred in the back of a vehicle by an alpha it does not know.  
  
Do you remember what happened?  
  
Questions. The punishment always begins with questions. The Handler taunts it, provokes it, then punishes it for failure. The Asset remembers. The Asset does not answer. The Asset will not speak until ordered to.  
  
It is ordered to.  
  
Heat shock, it says. Equipment malfunction. Suppression failure.  
  
Do you know me?  
  
Negative.  
  
<Sleep, Soldat.>  
  
The Asset sleeps.

  
  
Soldier. Soldat.  
  
It comes. It wakes. The alpha bred him on his back. Face up. Forced intimacy. The Asset is not meant to come. Not meant to seek comfort in an alpha’s sight or scent or an alpha’s touch. It remains still. It remains stiff. It feels the knot deep inside it, the slick and come dripping down its legs, the hot breath of the alpha against its scent glands.  
  
Soldier. Are you thirsty.  
  
Questions again. The Asset knows better than to answer.  
  
The second voice speaks in Russian again (the Russians were better, the Asset remembers. The Russians were better.) Perhaps it is defective. Malfunctional. Perhaps Secretary Pierce and HYDRA no longer want it. Perhaps it is being returned to the Red Room where children danced together and killed one another. Perhaps instead it will be decommissioned. Either is preferable.  
  
Drink, says the alpha.  
  
A bottle is placed to its lips. It does.

  
  
  
Soldier. Soldier! <Soldat!>  
  
The Asset wakes. It is empty and feverish and the scent of the alpha is so far away. The Asset does not whimper. It does not.  
  
(The Asset whimpers.)  
  
We’re changing vehicles, Soldier. Hold on. Hold on.  
  
There is a flash of bright light. Cold night air. The Asset’s legs do not move. The meat and metal arm do not work. There is slick and come dripping from its hole down its legs and it is scenting, scenting, crying out for its alpha.  
  
Darkness. Den. The hum of engines and a deep, deep pressure as the alpha slips inside it again. The Asset clings.

 

  
  
_He hasn’t eaten, he’s barely drinking—_  
_He’s stable now, at least. His fever’s come down._  
_Man, I’ve been over there, you know I’ve seen some shit. I’ve never seen deprivation disorder like that. Not in the Army. Not in twenty years._  
_I have._  
_So have I. Where._  
_The Red Room. The Winter Soldier._

  
  
The Asset wakes. It is warm and heavy and sated and good. The alpha is sleeping, knot still inside it. The alpha smells of rut and sweat and strength and comfort. The Asset does not scent. Scenting is not allowed.  
  
The Asset does not scent. It does not.  
  
(The Asset scents.  A little.)  
  
It is not alone with the alpha. There is another alpha in the front seat. She smells of arousal and anger and the bitter stench of guilt. The third is a beta with a musk of fear and concern and uncertainty.  
  
The Asset reeks of heat. The alpha smells good. The alpha feels good. The alpha is good.

(The Asset reeks of heat. The alpha is not helping.)  
  
You awake back there? Cap? Shit.  
  
<Sleep,> the woman orders. The Asset does.

 

  
  
Mission failure. Mission abort.  
  
…mission. Its mission: two targets, level 6. Sitwell, Jasper. Romanova, Natalia. The Widow.  
  
The Asset wakes. The Asset snarls.  
  
Whoa, whoa, hey man, says the Beta. Cap!  
  
Mission, the Asset lunges for the driver’s seat. Two targets. Level 6. Sitwell, Jasper. Terminated. Romanov, Natalia. The Widow. Acquired.  
  
Buck, cries the alpha Cap. The alpha Cap wrestles it down. Bucky!  
  
<New mission parameters,> the Widow says the Russian code. <Confirm.> Enemy operative, recovered alive. Brought in for questioning.  
  
<New mission parameters denied,> the Asset growls.  
  
<We’re both valuable assets. Would your masters want me dead or alive?>  
  
<Mission: terminate.> the Asset responds.  
  
Man, I told you this wouldn’t work. What’s plan B?  
  
This is plan B, the alpha Cap grunts as the Asset struggles.  
  
<Mission report,> says the Widow Natalia Romanova. <Defect to SHIELD. Infiltrate HYDRA. Recover Red Room Asset designated Winter Soldier. Sanction and extract.>  
  
It is going home? The Asset blinks. It does not dare to hope.  
  
(It hopes.)  
  
<The Russians were better,> the Widow says.  
  
Nat, what’d he say?  
  
<It is going home?>  
  
<You are going home,> the Widow Natalia Romanova promises. <I will take you home.>

  
  
She does not take it to Russia. She does not take it to the Red Room. The Widow Natalia Romanova takes it to a brownstone in Brooklyn. It lives in the brownstone in Brooklyn with the Alpha Steve and the Beta Sam and the Widow Natalia Romanova, its little spider. The Asset has its brownstone and its Brooklyn and its Steve and its Sam. It has its little spider again. It does not need the Red Room.  
  
Its little spider lied. Its little spider was not a double agent. She was not ordered to defect to SHIELD or infiltrate HYDRA. She was not ordered to sanction and extract. She did not take it to Russia or the Red Room.  
  
...But she is good. She is very, very good: She brought them home.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Note: Pon farr actually does have a real life biological component: Jills, aka the female ferret. Female ferrets ovulate on demand, which is only during mating. A female ferret’s estrus cycle will continually produce estrogen during heat season unless she has ovulated. Elevated levels of estrogen raise internal body temperatures, suppress the body’s production of blood, and cause blood clotting. If a female ferret does not mate and ovulate, she will die of shock from blood loss and hyperthermia. Unspayed female ferrets in captivity are injected with hormones to stop their estrus cycle and this release of estrogen. So that’s right: only single female ferrets with no male contact whatsoever need “birth control”. Biology is weird.
> 
> For your edification:
> 
> https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/18638117  
> http://www.petmd.com/ferret/conditions/reproductive/c_ft_hyperestrogenism


End file.
